Rabbids Go Home
Rabbids Go Home is the fourth installment of the Rayman Raving Rabbids series. It was officially revealed in a Nintendo Power article. Rayman is not in it as the main character or even a supporting character. Plot Warning: Plot and/or ending details follow The Rabbids have had enough of the world and want to go home from whence they came, before all of the Raving Rabbids party games. Trouble is, they have no idea WHERE they came from. At a loss, the Rabbids decide to live on the moon. Two Rabbids journey to build a tower of junk to reach the moon. One Rabbid steers a shopping cart while the other rides in it. They start to take human things (i.e. clothes, pets, food, cows, ect.) too build their pile of garbage to the moon. The humans object to this by bringing out the verminators who are just as their names imply, and dogs, vicious canines such as bulldogs who'd love nothing more than to chase the rabbids. In the end of the game, the Rabbids realize that, although spending weeks on their pile, they are still thousands of feet from the Moon. The humans, however, shoot loads of bombs at the Rabbids' pile. They explode, and the top of the pile, where all the Rabbids are, flies in to orbit and the Rabbids finally accomplish their mission to get to the Moon. Cast List of characters in Rabbids Go home ' 'Rabbids: Downright stupid creatures that look like rabbits. They have appeared in Rayman Raving Rabbids, Rayman Raving Rabbids 2, and Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party. After everything that has gone for them they decide to go home. Collector Rabbid - A rabbid playing a large tuba. He collects any extra items you have. Paint Rabbid - A rabbid with a can of yellow paint who helps you through the levels by painting arrows to lead you. *'Humans: '''The dull inhabitance of the city who are everything the rabbids aren't. They live simple lives working hard, driving courtiously, and Shopping.....a lot of shopping. They hate any dirty spots and try too get rid of the Rabbids via verminators. Most of them do not have notable names, but here are the ones that do: *'Sandra'- an assistant who gets called to her boss' office for unknown reasons. *'The Boss'- a boss of the People Company Enterprise Inc. He is seen in pictures standing in front of a clock or statue, a prime target for the Rabbids. *'Nurse Betty'- a nurse who falls in love with a patient called Barney. Near the end of the game they get married. *'Barney'- a patient with some kind of oversize acne on his head who falls in love with Nurse Betty. He is in a hospital bed with a bubble top. The Rabbids use him to get to higher places. *'Verminators: Humans who have volunteered to get rid of the rabbids. The suits they have make them appear fatter than a normal person. The ones in the artwork and in their meeting the characters video they have trash pickers but in game they never use them.there are a few verminators such as *Vermijumpers' who belly flop bomb the rabbids and are the most common Verminator *'Vermipenguins' who have a long headbutt range *'Vermitorches' who have a flamethrower and shoot it in a circle pattern *'Vermitops ' who spin *'Vermitanks''' are armoured and joust the Rabbids.(Actually a vermijumper with an armour attachment). Gameplay One Rabbid drives the shopping cart while another sits inside it. The game is described as action-adventure, and will have only a few minigames. 40 different missions. Trivia *Rayman will be absent from the game, so it is actually not considered a Rayman game or even in the Rayman series. *It is rumored that Michel Ancel is involved in the production of the game. * The Rabbids will be split off into their own separate series. * On the PAL boxart, it says PEGI rated it 12. However, the disc says PEGI rated it 7. Category:Games Category:Rabbid Games